Hill Dwarves
The Hill Dwarves were considered the greatest warriors of all the humankind races; however, they were also the most rare. These dwarves were born and breed into combat. Training began before the child could talk and did not end until the dwarf reached his elder years. They lived by a strict set of rules for life and combat; combat being their primary source of income and means of existence. Their religion was built on warfare. They believed that those who died honorably on the battlefield would go to the land of gods, and that an enemy slain by the Dwarven warrior would be his servant in the afterlife. A Hill Dwarf would answer any challenge to combat no matter what the odds and would fight to the death. They never sought to gain advantage over a honorable foe and would not attack a foe who had fallen or been disarmed, instead waiting until the enemy was once again ready for combat. Hill Dwarves loyally followed their strongest fighter into combat, but the respect of these dwarves could only be gained on the battlefield. The greatest honor for a Hill Dwarf was to be called Shield Brother. That honor was only gained after the dwarf has saved the life of another. Shield Brothers rarely parted and fought to the death to save another Shield Brother. Losing ones life to save another was the most honorable deed one could accomplish in the eyes of a Hill Dwarf. Hill Dwarves held Knights in great esteem and will often quest to join the bonds of knighthood. Such Dwarves never engaged in combat with a Knight, nor would they deal with anyone that is known to have killed a Knight. Both male and female dwarves trained in arms, and both joined the great army when they came of age. The army constantly trained and was known as the finest mercenary force in the world. During a stint in the army, Hill Dwarves will usually found a compatible mate and married. Such marriages were sacred and life-long. The marriage celebration could last 10 days or more with thousands of dwarves attending. However, once married, the couple usually went their separate ways and did not meet again for years. When they reunited, it is only to prove their love. Like most dwarves, Hill Dwarves tended not to like animals and would not go within 10 feet of any animal larger than they are. Hill Dwarves at times rode horses, but only to prove their manhood. Though they had a great fear of animals, Hill Dwarves would violently argue to the contrary. Hill Dwarves normally served the deities Valdor or Allanbay, and sought to build great temples, churches, and alters in their names. Though great warriors, these dwarves often showed great compassion and love of art, poetry, and music. Traveling minstrels often found themselves sidelined in Dwarven communities for years until every single dwarf had heard every song to be sung. Hill Dwarves had a strange love for halflings and gnomes, which they considered both harmless and wise. Homeless halflings often found welcome in Hill Dwarf communities and could strive to high position there. One dwarven village in the southern mountains had at least 3 halflings sitting upon its renowned Council of Judgment. Hill Dwarven communities were normally small, no more than 300 or 400 in any one clan. The largest Hill Dwarf cities were not really one city, but several clans that happen to be located in close proximity. Hill Dwarf architecture was fairly similar among the clans, with a large underground hall and gathering places connected by narrow and easily defended tunnels. Category:History